We Cry
by HeartBrokenBlood
Summary: A song fiction about a song called We Cry by The Script.  Books in this song fiction will include The Mortal Instruments, Twilight Saga, Bloodlines Series, Vampire Academy Novels, The Infernal Devices, House of Night and House Of Commarre. Enjoy!


**We Cry Song Fiction for the Twilight Sage, Vampire Academy Novels, the Infernal Devices, the Mortal Instruments Books, Evernight Series, House of Comarre series and House of Night Series**

**Song: **We Cry by the Script

**Characters: **Bella Cullen, Reneesme Cullen, Chrysabelle, Jocelyn Fairchild, Clary Fairchild, Rephaim, Stevie Rae Johnstone, Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, Jamie Hathaway, Linda, Kalona, All you have suffered at all, Zoey Redbird, Lissa Dragomir, Maryse Lightwood, Charlotte Lightwood, Erik Night, Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Chrysablelle's Mother, Sydney Sages Mother and Simon Lewis.

**A/N: **This story is about different characters from all the books above that relate to this song. I have listened to this so many times and each time I do I get flashing images of books that link to the lyrics. That is why and how I got to writing this story. I'll put the title of the books after the lyrics they match up to so I don't confuse people and because I will be doing more than one for each verse. I have also cup out verses that I could not relate. My bad! You need to listen to this song though, IT IS AWESOME! Enjoy! (Now you understand all the names above!) Enjoy! I hope some parts make you cry! Enjoy!

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Point Of View**

Normal- Story

**We Cry**

_Together we cry_

_Together we cry_

**All Who Have Suffered POV**

The tears rolled of my face. My hands shock violently. My body rocked back and forth. My mind was burdened heavily. My heart felt to be in excruciating pain, like the very veins that were inside it were being pulled out of my chest and that all the pain in my word was replacing everything else. My world was full of pain and my eyes thought they'd never see past it. My world had been sucked of everything peaceful, beautiful and full of love. My eyes continued to cry as if all the pain could be washed away with them. M eyes ran more unstoppable tears. My hands were wet and my shirt drenched. Sometimes crying would help. Crying would let out all the pain. Crying could replace the blood being spilt instead. Crying could very well help… most the time. Sometimes though, crying just can't help anyone or anything. Sometimes crying only brought worse pain.

_Jenny was a poor girl, living in a rich world_

_Named her baby Hope when she was just 14_

_She was hoping for a better world for this little girl_

_But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_

_When she gets that call_

_Hopes to far gone_

_Her baby's on the way, with nothing left inside_

_Together we cry_

**Jocelyn Fairchild (The Mortal Instruments) POV**

All I wanted for her to be safe, all I wanted was my Clary to never be a part of my old world. I didn't want her to know who Valentine was. I didn't want her to discover all about the shadow hunters. I didn't want her to have to fight every day. I didn't want her to risk her life. I didn't want her to be a part of that world. Blood, Demons, Downworlders, Shadow Hunters and death was not the world I wanted for my daughter. I didn't want my child to be poisoned and experimented on for the sake of Valentine. I wanted a normal life for Clary where nothing would hurt her but boys, mean girls, paper cuts or trips. I wanted something right in my life for once as well. No more Valentine, no more circle, not more death or demons. I as only hoping for a better world for my little girl.

But of course I never got it. Ii saw signs from a young age. I say her playing with a fairer, her wanting a tattoo and so much more. I only wanted a happy world but it never seemed to work. Then when calls came in and I was kidnapped I knew my dream was over. Clary had met the shadow hunters. She had seen the demons. She had encountered Downworlders. She had killed. She had made a rune. My dream was over of keeping her hidden from this world. I remember doing all these things myself but I never wanted this for her but as they say the apple never falls to far from the tree. My baby girl was too far gone to save her now. My girl was too far gone to bring her back to the safe and sound place behind the glamour. All I could do now was cry.

**Jamie Hathaway (The Vampire Academy Novels) POV**

I only wanted my daughter happy. I only wanted her to be a great guardian. I only wanted her to be around friends. I wanted her to up hold the women status of guardian. I most of all wanted her to be happy. I had enrolled her in the finest school only to have her break out again. Where did I go wrong there? I only wanted to have a nice relationship with my only child but she hated me with a fire instead. I stuffed up bad there. I only wanted her to have a normal Guardian's life but instead she gets one of danger, love, and friendship, life threatening, heartbroken and painful events. I couldn't have done it worse. I wanted better for my girl then I had but instead I lead her down the same dark and deathly pattern I had passed in my young year. Do I even have to comment? All I could do now was cry.

**Linda (From the House of Night) POV**

Too late. It was too late to reverse this all. To never have met that man who left me with a daughter. It was too late to take it back. It was too late and now I have a sixteen year old child. That very same daughter has been marked. Marked. Taken away from me when I was terrible to her. Whisked away when I was so sorry. I married my now ex husband to keep her safe and because I thought he was good. But no, nothing ever went right and now as I watch her from the Otherworld I see how badly I failed as she fights against Neferet for her life and the world. All I could do now was cry.

**Bella Cullen (From the Twilight Saga) POV**

What will happen? Will she die quickly? Will she stay forever young? Will she crave human blood? Will she live like a human? Will the Aro, Caius, Marcus and the others kill us all? All these questions and wonders swirled in my head making even this vampire dizzy. Reneesme was one of the most important things to me. I couldn't let any of these terrible things happen to her. I want a better world for my daughter. Not for her to face an evil Volturi with a punishment of death. I wanted her happy. I wish I could never lose her. I wish I could know what's going to happen. I want to keep my baby safe. I didn't want this world for her. I didn't want my human life haunting her as the Volturi came after us. I didn't want her to face the pain of resisting blood. I wanted her to be human if nothing. But I just don't know anything right now! I'm so helpless that it reminds me of my human time. I was to lead my daughter down the same path as me and that killed me. I only wanted hope for this child but now I realise she never could have that. The apple never falls far from the tree. All I could do now was cry.

**Chrysabelle Mum (House of Comarre Series) POV**

No! I didn't want this! How, I ask myself, how did this happen! I only wanted her to be free! I only wanted a daughter who wouldn't be treated like a blood whore. I wanted a daughter who would live like she wanted. Live like she felt. Be able to fall in love. Be able to have a family. I never wanted Tatiana after her. I wanted to be a part of her life but that only made her chase after me when she had me. She risked her life for nothing. She inflected as much pain as she received and that killed me. That and the tears when she reads over my letters and sobs over my dead body. I never wanted he to be a part of all this but I caused it to happen. From the first moment I killed her patron I set a set of dominos in motion. I started this. I had given her this cruel and unloving life even though I wanted her safe, free and most of all loved. All I could do now was cry.

**Sydney Sage's Mother (From the Bloodlines Series) POV**

My daughters, all of them, were destined to be Alchemists. To be forced into a life were a nothing was an option and everything, your moves, love, breathe, life belonged to the alchemist. They marked you as their own with that horrible tattoo on their cheeks. In my opinion is scared them for life and deprived them of everything life was about. I didn't want this for my girls. I wanted them to meet boys, relax during school, have friends, have fun, get in trouble a little and eventually have a happy life with family and whatever job they wanted. I wanted them to choose. I wanted them to have their free will. I didn't want thing stuffed down their throats. I wanted my little girls free. I wanted them to live away from this hard Alchemist's life. I wanted my little girls to live.

_What about the junk head_

_Could have gone the whole way_

_Lightning up the stage_

_Trying to get a deal_

_Now he's lightning up the wrong way_

"_Something for the pain!" _

_Man, you wanna see this kid_

_He was so f****** unreal._

_When he gets that call _

_He's too far gone_

_To get it together to sing one song_

_They won't hear tonight_

_The words of a lullaby_

**Erik Night (From the House of Night Series) POV**

Almost got that deal. I was inches from a yes. Seconds. Minutes at most. I was going to be famous. I was going to be an actor. I was going to fur fill my dreams of the stage, girls, money, fame and many more luxuries. Then I became a tracker. I was the best performer out there and no I'm resorted to pointing my finger at people for the rest of my life. I was amazing I was lightning up the stage every night till I got this horrible mark. Now I can't perform, act or do bloody anything. My dreams were crushed. I feel sorry for all those people out there. They won't be hearing me tonight!_ (I hated writing this! I hope him and the true sight girl get together though. Review if you agree! He is so annoying though!)_

_Together we cry…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Together we cry…_

_Whoah oh, whoah oh, whoah_

_Together we cry…_

_Oh we cry, we cry, we cry_

_Together we cry…_

_Oh we cry, we cry_

_Whoah oh, whoah oh, whoah_

**All Who Have Suffered POV**

The tears rolled of my face. My hands shock violently. My body rocked back and forth. My mind was burdened heavily. My heart felt to be in excruciating pain, like the very veins that were inside it were being pulled out of my chest and that all the pain in my word was replacing everything else. My world was full of pain and my eyes thought they'd never see past it. My world had been sucked of everything peaceful, beautiful and full of love. My eyes continued to cry as if all the pain could be washed away with them. M eyes ran more unstoppable tears. My hands were wet and my shirt drenched. Sometimes crying would help. Crying would let out all the pain. Crying could replace the blood being spilt instead. Crying could very well help… most the time. Sometimes though, crying just can't help anyone or anything. Sometimes crying only brought worse pain.

_Oh… Mary's ambitious_

_She wanna be a politician_

_She been dreaming about it since she was a girl_

_She thought that she'd be the one to change the world_

_Always trying to pave the way from women in a… man's world_

_But life happened, house, kids, two cars, husband hits the jar, cheques that don't go very far now_

_Now she in it she can't change it _

_She keeps her mind on her wages_

_The only rattling cages!_

**Charlotte (From the Infernal Devices) POV**

Since a very young age I dreamt of running an institute, of fighting demons, of slaying evil from this world and of ridding it of all that bad stuff as I used to say. If only my father thought the same way. But no he wanted a son. A man who could lead this institute after he departed from this Earth. He wanted a man to be in power. He didn't want a woman like me to be in power. Nothing could change his opinion. No amount of training, killing, runes, slaying, practice, reading or anything else could make him think I was just as good as any man. Every since a little girl I had tried to impress him. I thought I could change his opinion on women and the worlds view as well. If I only knew how hard it was. Everyone was so straight minded. I did end up running the institute but only if I married Henry. I did almost all of the order while he worked with new inventions. I didn't mind. I had proven to my father that I could run an institute. There was still the rest of the world to impress though. That was harder. All these people on me talking, saying things and doubting me weighed so heavily. My shoulders slumped and my dream became even distant. I promised though, to myself, that I would always run this place. I would always be here. I would always try to prove myself as a human woman or man. No matter what they threw in m y face I would continue. No human could stop me. I was a woman.

_Together we cry_

_Together we cry… _

**All Who Have Suffered POV**

The tears rolled of my face. My hands shock violently. My body rocked back and forth. My mind was burdened heavily. My heart felt to be in excruciating pain, like the very veins that were inside it were being pulled out of my chest and that all the pain in my word was replacing everything else. My world was full of pain and my eyes thought they'd never see past it. My world had been sucked of everything peaceful, beautiful and full of love. My eyes continued to cry as if all the pain could be washed away with them. M eyes ran more unstoppable tears. My hands were wet and my shirt drenched. Sometimes crying would help. Crying would let out all the pain. Crying could replace the blood being spilt instead. Crying could very well help… most the time. Sometimes though, crying just can't help anyone or anything. Sometimes crying only brought worse pain. Could you handle this amount of pain to your heart?

_There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean_

_We're all in tears for a world is broken_

_Together we cry?_

**All Who Have Suffered POV  
><strong>

Our tears leaks into the ocean were the slip through the cracks to drip into Hell where they are tossed like acid on the sinners of dead.

_There comes a time when every bird has to fly_

**Rephaim (From the House of Night Series) POV**

Every day it is the same. Every day I awake from my peaceful sleep next to Stevie Rae. Every day I go up the steps that lead to the bright sunlight. It is there, that every day, I change into a raven. A pathetic comparison to my once beastly state but I am thankful for that. Every day I swoop, fly and dive trough the air only to wake up at the end of this cold, shivering and in pain. I have no memory of what happens during the time I am a raven but the things I do remember is the horror and pain of the change. Nothing would get me through this though if it wasn't for her. Not even light or the goddess. It is Stevie Rae I live for. Live, breathe, love and chose light for. It is her that has changed my world forever. Without her I would die. I'd leave this earth by choice if not for my Earth Goddess. It is why for her I change every day. So I can, at night, be a human and one with my Red One. Such a small price for a beautiful life, love and creature. A creature that I can hold and kiss whenever I please. It is, indeed a small price to pay for my Stevie Rae.

**Stevie Rae (From the House of Night Series) POV**

I hear his pants as he changes. I hide behind one of the wall as he transforms into a raven. I hear the most terrible sounds as he chooses light and our Goddess once again. I feel terrible making him do this alone. I sob in time to his as I don't need him to notice me. Through our imprint I can't feel his pain. The tearing of his flesh as he is remoulded into a bird. The adjustments of his vision, hearing and touch. The pain of having to watch this adds on top of his and I drop to my knees in defeat. I breathe hard and deep as his own change performs and he flies off and leaves me here. I get to my knees feeling everything again and more. I try to walk to our room but stop several times. Asking Earth for help I make it back peacefully as I lay and wait for my love to return to me in his true form.

**Kalona (From the House of Night Series) POV**

I cursed Nyx. She makes my son suffer every day for my own mistakes and makes one of her own daughters suffer along with m y most human son. I cursed Nyx again.

_At some point every rose has to die_

**Rose (Vampire Academy Novels) POV**

I jumped. Not because I am a guardian. Not because I'm a good guardian. Not because it was my job and this is what I got paid for. I jumped in front of the bullet heading towards Lissa because I loved her. I wasn't going to let my best friend die. I wasn't going to lose her because of a bullet. I was midair when I felt it pierce through my flesh. I heard screams and shrieks. I felt the hard floor coiled with my side as I feel hard. My head banged against the ground and the pain cracked along my skull. I felt the excruciating pain spread from my wound like a web throughout my own body. Tears flooded my eyes and brimmed over. They rolled down my face slowly but many in numbers. I knew the end was coming. Death laid his veil over my head. Death had claimed me for his own. There was no turning back. I escaped him once but now in debt and so close to forever leaving this body I couldn't hold on. The last this I felt were the hands of a man upon my face as he caressed it so softly that I could barley feel it. I also felt water drops on fall on my face as the man also begins to cry. I heard rushing and voices of others as well. I heard them looking for the Queen and the rest running towards me. I heard all of it but only cared about the man over me. The last words I heard before death drowned me were the man's words, "I love you Roza". I wished to reply but I had no strength. I left this world not tell my love what he meant to me. How much I cared for him. How much I loved Dimitri.

**Dimitri (From the Vampire Academy Novels) POV**

No! My world ended as her heart beat was no longer traceably under my fingers. Tears flooded the room as many people cried and sobbed over Rose. No pain was stronger than mine though. My eyes stung and my throat hurt painfully as I watched her life slip from her eyes. I told her I loved her last time hoping for a reply but she lost her life and left this world without another word. She left me here all alone without the words I wanted to her the most. I screamed. It was a terrible, horrible shriek that hurt even my ears. I dropped to her side on my own side and held her dead, pale body. I shock her body yelling for her to come back. I had lost my guardian mask. It was long forgotten about it as I held my dead love, Roza. I ran my hands through her hair as a reminder of everything. I ran my hands over her face remembering everything we had and when I reached for her lips with mine I remembered everything we wanted to have. Everything we would never get now. Everything we had lost. I held her longer as the guardians left us be. I held her. I couldn't stop. All through everything why did it have to be her? Why not me? Why had death chosen to take our love away? Why, when everything had happened? WHY? I couldn't lose Roza. I couldn't! I loved Roza to much to left her slips away like this. I reached down to retrieve my stake. I decided I would not wear black for the rest of my life. I would not cry for the rest of my life. I decided to rather end it than live without Roza. I stabbed the stake into my own heart quickly. I felt no pain. Instead I concentrated on Rose's beautiful face. I watched her face as it slowly frowned and started crying. I did not understand. I saw the rest of her body appear as she raised a hand for me to take. I couldn't reach it. I stretched but couldn't reach. My hand slipped away to my side as I began to fall. Then it hit me. Heaven was awaiting her as for Hell had reserved a place for me. I fell watching her gaze on me tear full. Only one thought was imaginable thorough the pain of falling. Why had we not been allowed together even in death? That was my last thought as the fiery pits of Hell swallowed me and claimed me as their own demon. I burned for the rest of my existence not screaming for my love for I know that even in Heaven she would most likely hear my pain.

**Lissa (From the Vampire Academy Novels) POV**

My entire fault… all my fault… all my fault…

**Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper Cullen (The Twilight Saga) Simon Lewis (From the Mortal Instruments Series) POV**

Each one of them was beautiful souls. Each one of them their own being. Each one of them their own human. Then at the brink of death, before the darkness swallowed them, they became a nightmare. They became the things that haunt little children and now fascinate young adults. None of them lost their soul though. They are still those beautiful beings. Not only for their looks but frozen hearts. They all carry on of their most used emotion. They were all roses, now dead but that doesn't mean their beauty is not still there. The beauty is not on the outside but burred deep inside their unbeating hearts.

_It's hard to let your children go_

_Leave home_

_Where they go?_

_Who knows!_

_Getting drunk_

_Getting stoned_

_All alone_

**Charlotte Lightwood (From the Infernal Devices) POV **

**Maryse Lightwood (From the Mortal Instruments) POV**

Will and Jem/ Alec, Jace and Isabelle leave every night to hunt those recurred demons we so wish to wipe out. They risk their lives as I stay back here most night waiting for them most nights. I wait clutching my heart and hands hoping and wishing they will all comeback unhurt. I don't know what they're doing sometimes and it scares me. I don't know if they'll even come back alive. I don't know if I will ever see them again. I'' never know when my last goodbye will be either. Tonight I sit here again waiting for them to return. Hoping for the best and waiting for my children to return to me.

_I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky _

_To teach us how to fly_

_Together we cry!_

**All Who Have Suffered POV**

Looking up is of no use. There is nothing there but peaceful clouds that couldn't care less for our problems. There are no super men who fly around. There is no wonder woman to make justice. There are only birds that are free and an endless blue that holds not thoughts. We are alone. No one to help us. We alone, must do everything. There is not hero to rescue the damsel in distress or to save the woman tied to a railway. There are only humans and others that struggle to survive. We all struggle, alone, forever as we try to avoid death. We all try to keep our life as whatever God or goddess looks down on us. Watching us like a game. They watch for who will win and lose. There is no one to help us. We are alone till the moment till we all begin to cry. Till we all cry and give up. Slowly silting our own throats and placing that gun in our mouths. Then even quicker slicing out head of and pulling the trigger. We cry together till we die…alone.

_Together we cry_

_Together we cry…_

**All Who Have Suffered POV**

The tears rolled of my face. My hands shock violently. My body rocked back and forth. My mind was burdened heavily. My heart felt to be in excruciating pain, like the very veins that were inside it were being pulled out of my chest and that all the pain in my word was replacing everything else. My world was full of pain and my eyes thought they'd never see past it. My world had been sucked of everything peaceful, beautiful and full of love. My eyes continued to cry as if all the pain could be washed away with them. My eyes ran more unstoppable tears. My hands were wet and my shirt drenched. Sometimes crying would help. Crying would let out all the pain. Crying could replace the blood being spilt instead. Crying could very well help… most the time. Sometimes though, crying just can't help anyone or anything. Sometimes crying only brought worse pain.

_There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean_

_We're all in tears for a world is broken_

_Together we cry?_

**All Who Have Suffered POV  
><strong>

Our tears leaks into the ocean were the slip through the cracks to drip into Hell where they are tossed like acid on the sinners of dead.

_Together we cry_

_Together we cry… _

**All Who Have Suffered POV**

The tears rolled of my face. My hands shock violently. My body rocked back and forth. My mind was burdened heavily. My heart felt to be in excruciating pain, like the very veins that were inside it were being pulled out of my chest and that all the pain in my word was replacing everything else. My world was full of pain and my eyes thought they'd never see past it. My world had been sucked of everything peaceful, beautiful and full of love. My eyes continued to cry as if all the pain could be washed away with them. My eyes ran more unstoppable tears. My hands were wet and my shirt drenched. Sometimes crying would help. Crying would let out all the pain. Crying could replace the blood being spilt instead. Crying could very well help… most the time. Sometimes though, crying just can't help anyone or anything. Sometimes crying only brought worse pain. We Cry.

**The End**

_**Written By HeartBrokenBlood **_

_**A/N:**__ I was perversely Eclipse_1901 but changed due to many reasons. Please read those stories if you want but read the alert first so it will make much more sense. And as always please review. I accept all reviews. Flame or good. Thank you for reading this one-shot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Vampire Academy, the series or any characters. Anything recognizable is property of Richelle Mead besides the song We Cry which belongs to The Script. _

_**A/N 2:**__ I think this is the best I've written so far!_

_**A/N 3:**__ If you can think of any more characters that could fit these verses out of the books on my profile LET ME KNOW! I might write about them. Also if you have any some requests about those very same books on my profile LET ME KNOW! I might write something for that song. Thanks!_


End file.
